Julie's Jellybean Predicament
by KrofftFan96
Summary: I hope you like it. All characters except Julie belongs to Sid and Marty Krofft. Julie belongs to me.


One day in Living Island, H.R. Pufnstuf, Jimmy, Freddy the Flute, Cling, Clang, and Julie Anna Jellybean were inside Pufnstuf's cave just sitting on their beds not doing anything. That's because they were bored.  
"I'm bored," said Julie, sighing.  
"Me too, Julie," said Jimmy, sighing as well.  
"Me three, Jimmy," said Freddy.  
"Same here," said Pufnstuf, looking up at the ceiling with boredom.  
Cling and Clang nodded their heads and sighed in a bored way.  
"What do you think we should do today?" asked Julie.  
"I don't know, Julie," said Pufnstuf, shrugging his shoulders. "Let's think."  
Everyone started to think on what to do at this time.  
"I've got it!" cried Julie.  
"What is it, Julie?" asked Pufnstuf and Jimmy.  
"How about we can go to "Pop Lolly's Candy Shop"?" suggested Julie. "You know how much we all love candy and other sweets."  
"Good idea, Julie," said Jimmy, nodding his head. "I could go for some candy."  
"Let's go to the candy shop!" cried Freddy, happily.

When they got to "Pop Lolly's Candy Shop", Pufnstuf, Jimmy, Freddy, Julie, Cling, and Clang saw Pop Lolly, the owner of the candy shop, organizing some of the candies on the shelves.  
"Why hello there, Mayor Pufnstuf," Pop Lolly said with a smile, spotting Pufnstuf and the rest. "What brings you and the gang here today?"  
"We're just here to look around or maybe buy some of your delicious candy," said Pufnstuf.  
"Oh okay," said Pop Lolly, with a wink. "Go right ahead. I've got lots of candies to choose from."  
So everyone started to look around the shop to see what kinds of candy they want to get, as while as counting their buttons to make sure they have enough so they can pay for the sugary sweets.  
"Hmm...?" Julie said to herself, looking around. "I don't know what kind of candies to buy. I wonder if they have any jellybeans. Cause everyone knows I LOVE them."  
Then Julie walked over to Pop Lolly and said to him, "Mr. Pop Lolly?"  
"Yes Julie?" said Pop Lolly.  
"Do you have any jellybeans for sale?" asked Julie.  
"Of course I do," said Pop Lolly, with a chuckle. "Here, let me show you."  
So Pop Lolly lead Julie to the shelf where the jellybeans were and said to her, "There you go, Julie. Your favorite type of candy."  
"Thanks Mr. Pop Lolly," said Julie, with a smile.  
"No problem," said Pop Lolly, smiling back. "Anyways, I have to go back to the cash register to count the buttons, alright? I'll be over there if you need me."  
"Okay," said Julie, nodding her head.  
So as Pop Lolly went back to the cash register at his desk, Julie said to herself, "I think I'm going to buy 5 small bags of jellybeans."  
So Julie grabbed five bags of jellybeans, went to the desk, and rang the desk bell to get Pop Lolly's attention.  
"Hello again, Miss Julie," said Pop Lolly. "Have you made your choice?"  
"Yes I have," said Julie, placing the bags on the desk. "I'm going to buy these 5 bags of jellybeans."  
"Sure thing, young lady," said Pop Lolly, counting the number of bags in the cash register. "That will be 15 buttons, please."  
"You got it," said Julie.  
So Julie checked her little purse to see how much buttons she has. But to her surprise, she only had 9 buttons.  
"Oh dear," said Julie, sighing sadly. "I don't have enough buttons to pay for all of these. I'm gonna have to put two of the bags back."  
"That's okay, Julie," said Pop Lolly.  
So Julie went back to the shelf so she can put two of the jellybean bags back. But she felt sad because she wanted to get the 5 bags. So she looked both sides of her to see if anyone was watching her. And when she found out that no one was watching her, she quickly put the two bags in her purse, and went back to the desk to pay for the other three bags of jellybeans.  
After Julie paid for what she could afford, Pop Lolly said to her, with a smile, "Thanks Julie. Come again soon."  
"Thank you, Mr. Pop Lolly," said Julie, smiling back.  
"Hey Julie!" called Jimmy. "It's time to go back to the cave! We already paid for the candy we're going to have!"  
"Coming Jimmy!" Julie called back.

When everyone got back to the cave, Pufnstuf, Jimmy, Freddy, Julie, Cling, and Clang placed their bags of their choice of candies on the table.  
"What did you get, Julie?" Jimmy asked Julie.  
"I've got 5 bags of jellybeans," said Julie, showing Jimmy what she bought.  
"But I thought you were going to have 3 bags," said Jimmy, getting a little bit confused. "Cause I overheard you say that you don't have enough buttons to get 5 bags."  
"Well...Pop Lolly said...it's kind of like a "Buy 3. Get 2 Free" kind of deal," lied Julie.  
"Oh okay," said Jimmy, understanding. "That was actually nice of him."  
"Can we eat the candy now, you guys?" interrupted Freddy. "I'm starving for some sweets!"  
"Sure Freddy," said Pufnstuf. "Let's eat!"  
So everyone in the cave started to eat some of their candy. But Julie was eating almost every bag of jellybeans she bought, yet the other two she stolen from the candy shop.  
"Woah Julie!" gasped Jimmy, trying to keep her from choking. "Easy there! Don't eat so fast!"  
"Yeah!" said Pufnstuf. "You could get a tummy ache!"  
"No I won't!" said Julie.  
All of a sudden, since Julie was talking with her mouth full, she accidentally started to choke on one of the jellybeans.  
"Oh no!" gasped Jimmy, getting nervous. "Julie's choking! What shall we do?!"  
"Try patting hard on her back!" suggested Pufnstuf. "It might stop the choking!"  
"I'll try!" said Jimmy, then saying to Julie, "Don't worry, Julie! I'll save you!"  
So Jimmy placed his hand on Julie's back and started to pounded really hard on it. Then the jellybean finally went up Julie's throat and out of her mouth.  
"Are you okay, Julie?" asked Jimmy, hugging her. "Boy, I was scared that jellybean would kill you if I didn't save you."  
"Yes Jimmy, I'm alright," said Julie, panting hard. "Thanks Jimmy."  
"You're welcome," said Jimmy. "I suggest you don't eat anymore jellybeans right now. I don't want you to choke again."  
"Okay Jimmy," said Julie, nodding her head. "Good idea."  
But while Julie was beginning to put the bags of jellybeans away, everyone heard a loud voice that said, "Breaking news! Breaking news! Someone stolen candy from "Pop Lolly's Candy Shop"! Someone stolen candy from "Pop Lolly's Candy Shop"! Help us find the thief!"  
It was Alarm Clock. Then he slipped some of the incident's evidence under the door of the cave.  
"I wonder who did that terrible thing," said Pufnstuf, hearing the news. "No one ever steals candy from Pop Lolly except for the witch and her minions."  
"Well, let's look at these papers to see who's the robber here," said Jimmy.  
"Of course," said Pufnstuf.  
So Jimmy picked up the evidence that Alarm Clock gave them and started to look at them. They were three black-and-white photographs of Julie stealing two bags of jellybeans in "Pop Lolly's Candy Shop". The first photograph was a picture of Julie looking to see if anyone was watching her. The second one was a picture of Julie stuffing two of the bags of jellybeans in her purse. And the third one was a picture of Julie taking some jellybeans out of the bags and eating them.  
"What?!" gasped Jimmy, all horrified. "This can't be true! How can she do something like this?!"  
"I guess the photos never lie, Jimmy," said Pufnstuf.  
"Julie would never do such a bad thing like that!" said Freddy, all surprised. "She's usually sweet and honest! What's happening to her?!"  
"What's wrong, you guys?!" asked Julie, running to Pufnstuf and Jimmy. "I heard screaming! Is everything alright?!"  
But all Pufnstuf and Jimmy did was looked at Julie, folded their arms, made a mad face at her, and said to her in an angry voice, "JULIE ANNA JELLYBEAN!".  
"YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE, YOUNG LADY!" said Freddy, angrily.  
Cling and Clang made a mad face and pointed at Julie.  
"Why are you all mad at me?!" asked Julie, getting nervous. "What did I do wrong?!"  
Jimmy handed her the pictures of her shoplifting from the candy shop.  
"But all I wanted was some extra jellybeans!" said Julie, getting tears in her eyes. "Why does everything I like have to be paid for?!"  
Julie ran away from everyone, went onto her bed, placed her face on the pillow, and started to cry.  
"Julie?" Jimmy said, walking over to her and tapping her. "Can we talk about this?"  
"No!" said Julie, still crying. "You're going to yell at me!"  
"Julie! Get over here!" shouted Jimmy, grabbing the collar of her dress and not letting go. "Why would you do something like this?! You know you can't take things without paying for them! That's shoplifting!"  
"But Jimmy!" said Julie, crying harder than ever. "I just wanted to taste a few jellybeans! Besides, I have no other way to get buttons! And I'm not doing chores!"  
Then she paused and said, while still crying a little bit, "I'm sorry, Jimmy. I'm sorry I stole the two bags of jellybeans that I couldn't afford. I'm just-  
"Julie?" said Jimmy, calming down from his anger. "I'm sorry I yelled at you and grabbed your dress collar. I shouldn't have done that. But Julie? This is the most important thing. When you see something you want, but you can't afford it, just wait. It's not right to steal. Cause when you steal, especially when you get caught, you can get yourself in a lot of trouble."  
"You know what, Jimmy?" said Julie, starting to feel guilty.  
"What is it, Julie?" asked Jimmy.  
"If you don't want me to steal anymore jellybeans again," said Julie, "I have something that might fix the problem."  
"What's that?" asked Jimmy.  
"I'm going to give up jellybeans for good," said Julie, with a frown.  
"Give up jellybeans?!" gasped Jimmy, not believing his eyes. "Julie! Why would you want to do that?! You made a mistake! That doesn't mean you should stop eating jellybeans! You love jellybeans, don't you?! Besides, Jellybean is your last name!"  
"I'm sorry, Jimmy," said Julie, sighing. "But I need to learn my lesson about stealing jellybeans. So not eating them anymore might fix me up. Now please, go away and leave me alone. I want to be by myself since you guys are still mad at me."  
So Julie crawled under the covers of her bed, placed her head on the pillow, and fell asleep.  
"Oh dear," said Pufnstuf, with a frown. "Looks like she feels really bad about stealing the jellybeans at the candy shop, huh Jimmy?"  
"I think so, Pufnstuf," said Jimmy, frowning as well. "Poor Julie."  
"Let's just see how she does when she wakes up," said Pufnstuf. "I don't want to wake her up."  
"Good idea," said Jimmy.  
A few hours later, Julie woke up from her sleep and yawned.  
"Hi Julie," said Jimmy. "Did you have a good nap?"  
"Yes," said Julie, nodding her head. "However, I still feel very bad about what I did a few hours ago. By the way, I'm getting hungry. I wish I can still eat some jellybeans to sooth my stomach. But I can't because I clearly said to myself that I'm going to not eat them again."  
"Sorry about that, Julie," said Jimmy, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "I know how you feel."  
"Dinner time!" Pufnstuf called from the kitchen. "Come and get it!"  
"Alright!" Jimmy and Julie cried, happily.  
"Horray!" cried Freddy.  
Cling and Clang clapped their hands happily, licked their lips, and rubbed their stomachs.

When everyone got to the kitchen, Jimmy, Julie, Cling, and Clang sat down at the table while Pufnstuf was serving dinner. They were going to have some spagetti and meatballs with some garlic bread and white milk.  
"Here you go," Pufnstuf said, giving everyone each a plate of the meal. "Enjoy your food."  
"Thanks Pufnstuf," said Julie, licking her lips. "Boy, this looks good. I love spagetti and meatballs."  
Pufnstuf just smiled.  
So everyone started to eat their dinner when Julie said, "Guys? Are you still mad at me for stealing 3 bags of jellybeans?"  
"Not anymore really," said Pufnstuf, shaking his head. "We realized that you made a mistake."  
"I know," said Julie, frowning. "I'm sorry."  
"It's okay, Julie," said Pufnstuf. "Now why don't you continue to eat your dinner. Then you can have some dessert."  
"Oooooooo okay, Pufnstuf," said Julie, nodding her head. "I'll eat."  
Just then, since Cling and Clang were somehow having a contest on who can swallow the most of their dinner, Clang suddenly started to choke on a meatball.  
"Huh?!" said Freddy, hearing Clang choking. "What's the matter with Clang?!"  
"He must be choking on a meatball!" said Julie, noticing the meatball's shape in Clang's throat.  
Cling told everyone through hand signals to not worry and that he will save Clang's life. So Cling picked up his partner and started to perform the heimlich maneuver on Clang. After a few lifts and pushes, the meatball flew out of Clang's mouth and landed on the table.  
"Ewww..." said Jimmy and Julie, grossed out.  
"Are you alright, Clang?" Pufnstuf asked Clang.  
Clang nodded his head and breathed heavily.  
"That's good," said Pufnstuf, throwing the meatball away. "Anyways, let's finish our dinner so we can have dessert."  
After everyone finished eating, Pufnstuf gave everyone some dessert, which was chocolate cake with vanilla frosting.  
"Mmm!" said Julie, looking down at the cake. "We're having cake for dessert!"  
So everyone got a slice of cake, grabbed their forks, and began to eat their cake slices.  
"Can I have some candy to go with this delicious cake, please?" Julie asked.  
"Yes you may, Julie," said Pufnstuf, pouring some jellybeans into her hand. "Here some jellybeans for you."  
"Thanks Pufnstuf," said Julie, accepting her candy.  
Then she paused and realized what she was holding were some jellybeans.  
"Jellybeans?!" gasped Julie, dropping the jellybeans. "Pufnstuf, how could you?! You know how much I hate jellybeans!"  
"But you love jellybeans, don't you?!" asked Pufnstuf, suprised to hear that Julie doesn't like her favorite candy.  
"No I do not!" said Julie, starting to get a little bit mad. "I hate you so much, Pufnstuf! I hate you! These things ruined my life!"  
Julie started to cry, dropped her cake, ran into the bathroom, and slammed the door.  
"Pufnstuf!" said Jimmy. "I thought you heard her say that she wants to give up jellybeans for good! Did you not hear her?!"  
"No," said Pufnstuf, with a frown. "Sorry."  
"Pufnstuf, do you want to just go to bed?" asked Jimmy. "This has been a really bad day for Julie. She might be alright by tomorrow. Howfully she'll like jellybeans again."  
"Alright Jimmy," said Pufnstuf, nodding his head. "Good idea. Julie needs some rest to get her mind of the incident at the candy shop."  
So after everyone got ready for bed, they all went into their beds, said goodnight to each other, and fell asleep. But while Julie was sleeping, she kept moving around and talking in her sleep.  
"Jellybeans..." said Julie, talking in her sleep. "I want jellybeans...But I promised...that I won't...eat them...ever again...But they're...soooooooooo tasty and sweet...Ooooooohh..."

The next morning, after everyone got dressed and had some breakfast, Pufnstuf said to Julie, "Julie? Since it's been a day past, do you like jellybeans again?"  
Julie shook her head.  
"Why not?" asked Pufnstuf, not seeing any change in Julie.  
"Remember what I said yesterday afternoon, Pufnstuf?" said Julie, starting to yell. "I CLEARLY SAID THAT I'M NOT EVER GOING TO EAT JELLYBEANS AGAIN! WHY CAN'T YOU EVER REMEMBER THAT?! DO YOU KNOW ANYTHING, H.R. PUFNSTUF?! AND ARE YOU DEAF?!"  
"No I'm not," said Pufnstuf, stepping back a little bit from Julie's anger.  
"Julie please," said Jimmy, grabbing onto Julie trying to calm her down. "Please. There is no need to get rude and yell at us. Now please be polite and control yourself."  
"But I don't know how to anymore!" said Julie, starting to cry again. "Ever since I stole the jellybeans yesterday, my mind is going all over the place! I can't think straight anymore!"  
"How about we'll go walk around the island for a little while?" suggested Jimmy, placing Freddy in his front shirt pocket. "I think you need some fresh air after a hard day yesterday."  
"Are you sure that will help me calm down?" asked Julie.  
"I'm sure," said Jimmy, grabbing her hand. "Come on, let's get going."  
"Yes Jimmy," said Julie, sighing sadly.  
"Pufnstuf?" Jimmy said to Pufnstuf, "Julie and I are going to go for a little walk around the island to see if that can cheer her up."  
"Okay Jimmy," said Pufnstuf, nodding his head. "Hopefully that can work. Now be safe and stay away from the witch, you understand?"  
"Yes Pufnstuf," said Jimmy. "We'll be careful."

When they got outside the cave, Jimmy and Julie started to walk around Living Island together so the fresh air and their movement can help Julie feel in some ways better.  
"Julie?" Jimmy said to Julie, looking at her.  
"Yes Jimmy?" said Julie, looking at Jimmy back.  
"Will you ever, ever like jellybeans again?" asked Jimmy. "Cause I've been feeling kind of sad ever since you told me about giving up jellybeans."  
"No Jimmy," said Julie, shaking her head. "I've told you this once, and I'll say it again. I will never ever like jellybeans again. Cause everyone was mad at me for taking too much of them."  
"Julie, listen to me," said Jimmy, placing his hands on Julie's shoulders. "Don't listen to what other people say about you. Who cares if you like or not like jellybeans. You just have to accept it, you know? You have to accept that you can be yourself and like anything you want, okay? I'm not forcing you to like a certain thing. No one is. Just be yourself and believe in yourself."  
Julie just stood silent.  
"Do you understand?" asked Jimmy, waiting for Julie to answer.  
"Yes Jimmy," said Julie, nodding her head. "I understand."  
"Good idea," said Jimmy, patting her head. "Now let me see if I can change you a little bit."  
"What do you mean?" asked Julie, getting confused.  
"Here, I have some jellybeans for you," said Jimmy, handing her a bag of jellybeans.  
Julie stood silent again, stared at the bag for a long time, and started to shake while getting tears in her eyes.  
"Julie?" Jimmy said to Julie, seeing her looking upset. "What's wrong? Are you okay? Are you getting upset?"  
"Yeah Julie," said Freddy, starting to wonder. "You look awfully scared."  
Julie gasped and dropped the bag, which burst open and spilt the jellybeans all over the ground.  
"Julie!" gasped Jimmy, not believing his eyes. "I don't understand what's going on! What's happening to you?!"  
"You'll never understand, Jimmy!" said Julie, starting to cry.  
Julie pushed Jimmy away from her and started to run back to Pufnstuf's cave.  
"Julie wait!" said Jimmy, putting his hand out to Julie. "Come back! Please!"  
"Cooooooooooooome baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!" cried Freddy.  
Julie didn't answer. She was already back in the cave, while still crying since jellybeans were now making her traumatized since she committed the candy shop crime.  
"What am I going to do now?" said Jimmy, getting tears in his eyes. "I just ruined Julie a lot more."  
Jimmy laid down on the ground, covered his face, and started to cry.  
"Hi Jimmy," Pufnstuf said, walking towards Jimmy after hearing Julie freak out. "You doing okay?"  
Jimmy heard Pufnstuf, lifted his head up, looked up at Pufnstuf, and continued to cry.  
"Jimmy? What's the matter?" asked Pufnstuf, noticing Jimmy's tears. "Why are you crying?"  
"Julie's still sad about the whole jellybean predicament!" said Jimmy, crying his eyes out. "I tried to give her some jellybeans to see if the sadness has worn off! But she started to shake, started crying, and ran away back into the cave! Now I don't know what to do! I tried to help her! But I couldn't! I give up!"  
"Jimmy, you can't give up," said Pufnstuf, helping Jimmy up. "You just can't."  
"Yeah Jimmy," said Freddy, agreeing with Pufnstuf. "You must keep trying to cure Julie."  
"But I can't think of any other plans," said Jimmy, still crying. "They all backfired. Now Julie's more upset than ever."  
"I think we should take Julie to Dr. Blinky," suggested Pufnstuf. "She really, really needs some help this time. I can't take her sadness and fear anymore."  
"Well...I guess that could work," said Jimmy, trying to wipe her tears off his face. "I just want Julie to be back to normal. I want her back."  
"Cling and Clang?" Pufnstuf said to Cling and Clang, who were standing next to him. "Can you go back into the cave for a minute and bring Julie out here? We're going to take her to Dr. Blinky's house so hopefully he can cure her mind and change her opinion about jellybeans."  
Cling and Clang saluted to their boss. So the two boys ran back to the cave, grabbed Julie by her arms and legs, and started to head back to where Pufnstuf, Jimmy, and Freddy were.  
"HEY!" said Julie, struggling to escape. "WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA, CLING AND CLANG?! PUT ME DOWN! PLEASE PUT ME DOWN! I'M GONNA GET FEISTY WITH YOU IF YOU DON'T LET ME GO!"  
Cling and Clang ignored her, went back to Pufnstuf, and handed Julie over to Pufnstuf.  
"Thanks boys," said Pufnstuf, carrying Julie in his arms. "Now let's head for Dr. Blinky's house before Julie trys to escape."  
So everyone went onto the "Rescue Racer Crew" car and started to head for Dr. Blinky's house so he can make Julie like jellybeans again. But Julie was still screaming and kicking during the whole drive.

When they arrived at Dr. Blinky's house, Pufnstuf, Jimmy, Julie, Freddy, Cling, and Clang saw Dr. Blinky making potions at his lab table.  
"Oh hello, Mayor Pufnstuf," said Dr. Blinky, noticing the gang. "Hello everyone else. I'm happy to see you on this fine day."  
"We're very happy to see you, too, Dr. Blinky," said Pufnstuf. "Anyways, do you have some free time right now?"  
"Oh yes," said Dr. Blinky, walking over to Pufnstuf. "What can I do for you?"  
"Well, you see, Dr. Blinky," said Pufnstuf, "Julie here somehow started to hate jellybeans after stealing two bags of jellybeans at "Pop Lolly's Candy Shop" yesterday."  
"So that was the thief that was on the newspaper yesterday, huh?!" said Dr. Blinky, all surprised. "I cannot believe it was Julie! That sweet little girl would never do such a bad thing like that! Ever!"  
"I know," said Pufnstuf, with a frown. "I just don't know what happened to her."  
"Maybe I can help you," said Dr. Blinky. "I'll talk to her and try to make her like jellybeans again by doing some of my techniques."  
"WILL YOU PUT ME DOWN NOW?!" screamed Julie, in a bratty voice. "I WANT TO GO BACK TO THE CAVE! NOW!"  
"No Julie," said Pufnstuf, handing her to Dr. Blinky. "Dr. Blinky is going to help you like jellybeans again!"  
"BUT I DON'T WANT TO!" said Julie. "I TOLD YOU A MILLION TIMES! I DON'T LIKE JELLYBEANS! AND I NEVER EVER WILL! NEVER, NEVER, NEVER!"  
"Shh...shh...shh," Dr. Blinky said to Julie, placing her in a flat doctor's chair. "Calm yourself, Julie. Calm down. I'll solve the problem. I'm going to make you back to normal."  
All of a sudden, Julie got out of the chair. But when she was starting to run for her life, everyone quickly grabbed her and laid her down back on the chair. Then Dr. Blinky strapped her arms, legs, and head down on the chair so Julie wouldn't try to escape again.  
"THAT'S IT!" said Julie, wiggling around. "THAT DOES IT! DR. BLINKY, YOU BETTER SET ME FREE OR ELSE!"  
After Julie was screaming for a few more minutes, she finally calmed down from her boiling rage and panted and breathed hard and heavily.  
"Okay Julie," said Dr. Blinky. "Now that you're finally calm, let me talk now."  
"Fine," said Julie, rolling her eyes. "Make it quick."  
"Now Julie," said Dr. Blinky, sitting down in a chair next to Julie. "I understand that you don't like jellybeans anymore, is that correct?"  
"Yes," said Julie, nodding her head. "I can't stand them. Everyone was mad at me after the candy shop incident yesterday. So for myself to not feel sad anymore, I decided to not eat them ever again."  
"I see, I see," said Dr. Blinky, understanding Julie's story. "Thanks for explaining that to me. Now Julie, I'm gonna have to do something to change your opinion on jellybeans."  
"What do you mean?" asked Julie.  
"I'm going to make you fall asleep for a few minutes," said Dr. Blinky, grabbing his chained pocketwatch. "Now I want you to relax so I can do my job. You might have a nightmare at first. But when you wake up, you'll feel better and become back to normal."  
So Dr. Blinky started to wave the pocketwatch back and forth while Julie was starting to follow it's directions with her eyes.  
"Yoooooooou're geeeeeeeeeeeting sleeeeeeeeeppyyyyyyy," Dr. Blinky said to Julie. "Now clooooooooooose you're eeeeyyyyyyyeees and goooooooooo to sleeeeeeeeeeep. Then when you waaaaaaaaaaake uuuuuuuuup, you'll like jeeeeeeeeeeellybeans agaaaaaaaaaaain."  
"NO! NO! NO!" said Julie, covering her eyes. "I SEE JELLYBEANS IN MY MIND! I DON'T LIKE THEM! GET THEM AWAY FROM ME! PLEASE! I CAN'T TAKE THIS! I CAN'T!"  
Then Julie fell fast asleep very quickly.  
"Are you sure this is going to work, Dr. Blinky?" Jimmy asked Dr. Blinky.  
"I hope so," said Dr. Blinky. "This just has to work."  
After a few minutes, Julie was finally beginning to wake up. But she was opening her eyes very slowly since she was knocked out from the hypnotization.  
"Look Pufnstuf!" Jimmy cried, pointing to Julie. "Look Dr. Blinky! Julie's waking up! She's waking up!"  
"Let's see if she likes jellybeans again!" said Pufnstuf.  
So everyone ran to Julie as they watched her wake up from her deep sleep.  
"Huh?" said Julie, looking around while still being a little bit sleepy. "Where am I? What's going on?"  
"Hello Julie," said Jimmy, waving to Julie. "How do you feel?"  
"I feel weird," said Julie. "Why?"  
"I was just curious," said Jimmy.  
"Julie, can we ask you a question?" Pufnstuf asked Julie.  
"Sure," said Julie. "What's your question?"  
"Do you like jellybeans?" asked Pufnstuf.  
"Of course I do, silly," said Julie, with a big smile. "Why wouldn't I? It's my favorite candy in the whole wide world. And it's my last name, too."  
"Really?!" gasped Pufnstuf, smiling big as well. "That's fantastic! I can't believe you like jellybeans again!"  
"Horray!" cried Freddy.  
Cling and Clang clapped their hands happily.  
Then Pufnstuf shook Dr. Blinky's hand really fast and said, "Thanks Dr. Blinky! You're plan worked! It really worked!"  
"Yeah Dr. Blinky!" said Jimmy, happily. "You're terrific!"  
"Awww, no problem at all, you guys," said Dr. Blinky, with a smile. "My plans are the best plans anyone can make, ehh?"  
"Wait a second," said Julie, starting to get confused. "I heard you say that I like jellybeans again. What do you mean by "again"?"  
"We'll tell you later, Julie," said Jimmy. "It's not important."  
"Alright," said Julie.  
Then she started to get excited and said, "You know what?! I'm actually craving for jellybeans right now! Let's go back to the candy shop so I can get some more! I looooooooooove jellybeans! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!"  
"Hold on a second, Julie," said Jimmy, grabbing onto her. "You have to apologize to Pop Lolly for stealing the candy yesterday."  
"Awww Jimmy, do I have to?" asked Julie, with a frown.  
"Yes Julie," said Jimmy. "You have to."  
"Alright," said Julie, sighing sadly. "If you say so. I'll do it just to make you happy."

When Pufnstuf, Jimmy, Julie, Freddy, Cling, and Clang arrived at "Pop Lolly's Candy Shop" after saying goodbye and thanks to Dr. Blinky, Julie went up to the front desk, saw Pop Lolly stocking some lollipops in a jar, and said to him, "Uhhh...excuse me, Mr. Pop Lolly."  
"Who's there?" asked Pop Lolly, hearing Julie's voice.  
He turned around, saw Julie, and said to her, "Oh hello, Julie. It's nice to see you. What can I do for you today?"  
"Nothing Mr. Pop Lolly," said Julie, shaking her head. "Can I tell you something? It's about the candy thief yesterday."  
"Why? Did you find out who stole those two bags of jellybeans?" asked Pop Lolly.  
"I did find the thief," said Julie, trying not to cry. "The thief was actually me."  
"What?" gasped Pop Lolly, all surprised. "But Julie...why would you do that? You're a sweet and honest little 10-year-old girl."  
"I just want to tell you that I'm really sorry for stealing the jellybeans without paying for them, Mr. Pop Lolly," said Julie, looking down at the ground. "I just really wanted some extra jellybeans to make myself happy for the rest of the day. Now I realized that shoplifting from any place is the wrong thing to do."  
"Thank you for apologizing to me, Miss Jellybean," said Pop Lolly. "I'm glad that you learned your lesson. And I forgive you."  
"So does that means I'm off the hook or am I going to be punished?" asked Julie.  
"I'll let Pufnstuf decide about that part," said Pop Lolly. "After all, he is the mayor of Living Island. So he gets to make all the island's rules."  
"Okay," said Julie.  
"So Pufnstuf?" Pop Lolly said to Pufnstuf. "Is Julie off the hook or is she going to be punished?"  
"To tell you the truth, Pop Lolly," said Pufnstuf, "Julie is going to have to be punished for stealing from your store."  
"What?!" said Julie, gasping with fear. "Pufnstuf?! Why?!"  
"Because you need to be taught a lesson about stealing things," said Pufnstuf.  
"So what am I going to do?" said Julie.  
"You're going to do many chores to clean the whole cave for a week," said Pufnstuf. "You must pay off the bags of jellybeans you stole."  
"Aww come on, Pufnstuf!" said Julie, grabbing onto Pufnstuf's leg. "Just give me 2 days!"  
"Julie, do as I say or else I'll count it for 2 weeks," said Pufnstuf.  
"You're not my parents, Pufnstuf!" said Julie. "Why would you torture me like that?! It's not fair! I thought Living Island was choreless and full of freedom."  
"Julie, I mean it!" said Pufnstuf, getting serious.  
"Alright fine," said Julie, sighing sadly. "I'll do it. You happy now?"  
"Yes," said Pufnstuf, nodding his head.  
Julie just sighed again and frowned, with a few tears in her eyes.

When Pufnstuf and the gang arrived back at the cave, Pufnstuf said to Julie, "Okay Julie. Put on your house clean apron. Your chores are going to start in a second."  
"Yes Pufnstuf," said Julie, putting on her white and pink cleaning apron, as well as putting on her yellow rubber gloves and then her pink bandana on her head.  
"Good girl," said Pufnstuf, giving her a bucket of water, a sponge, and some soap. "The first chore I want you to do is to clean the floors in the whole cave. Now get to work, Julie."  
Julie nodded her head with respect. So she went on her knees, placed the sponge into the bucket of water, took it out, poured soap onto the sponge, and start to scrub the floor.  
"Don't you think you're kind of pushing Julie too hard, Pufnstuf?" Jimmy asked, watching Julie do her punishment. "Come on. She's only 10 years old. It's like child labor."  
"No Jimmy," said Pufnstuf, shaking his head. "She can do it. She needs to pay for the jellybeans she stole."  
"I think she needs help," said Jimmy, seeing Julie not enjoying herself. "Can I help her?"  
"Nope," said Pufnstuf. "But you can watch her do her chores."  
"But Pufnstuf!" said Jimmy.  
"Jimmy! I said no!" said Pufnstuf, getting annoyed.  
"But it's gonna be for a whole week!" said Jimmy, with a frown.  
"Jimmy!" said Pufnstuf. "One more word out of you and I-  
"Fine," said Jimmy, sighing sadly. "I'll just stay here and not help her."  
Then Jimmy said to himself in his mind, "Maybe if Pufnstuf isn't in the cave, I'm going to help Julie do her punishment. She definitely needs some help. Her little body that is still developing can't take this torture for a whole week."  
So for the whole week, Julie was doing chores all over the cave from scrubbing the cave's floors, making the beds, washing the dishes, cleaning the bathtub, taking out the garbage, and other stuff that she didn't like doing. And for each day, Pufnstuf gave her some buttons so she can pay Pop Lolly for the bags she had stolen. And when Pufnstuf was outside during the day, Jimmy was helping Julie with her chores since he thought that a weeks worth of chores for an individual is going too far. He knew he was breaking Pufnstuf's rules, but he didn't care. Jimmy felt Julie's pain. And every time Jimmy helped Julie, she thanked him. Then when the week was over, Julie earned 6 buttons. So she went to the candy shop and paid for the bags that she stole. Now Julie finally know that stealing things that aren't yours from any place is a really wrong thing to do. Also, she learned that if she wanted something she can't afford, she must wait and try to earn it in the future.

THE END


End file.
